


That One Coffee Shop AU

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, kind of subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, you know what, I'll take an extra shot today, I’ve got a long night ahead of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up real quick for a down friend, I would have posted to my Danny/Jake drabble collection Teenage Bliss, but I decided that after some off years I aught to just make a new drabble fic.
> 
> Anyway, just real short, real quick, hope you like <3

 

Danny was in the middle of taking his break in the staff room when Valerie popped her head in.

 

"Hey Dan, your favorite customer is here," She says knowingly, Danny was already getting up when she added, "You'd better hurry or Chad’ll take his order before you get a chance."

 

"Thanks Val!" He said walking through the doorway with a smile plastered on his face. Speed walking he just barely managed to relieve Chad at the cash register before Jake got to the front of the line.

 

"Hey Jake, what'll you be having?" Danny quarried, picking up a cup and sharpie. Jake stood there, just a little over five foot tall, big red scarf wrapped around his neck and dyed hair pushed to one side. Jake's nose and cheeks were a bit rosy from being outside; Danny had the urge to put both his hands on Jake's face in an attempt to warm his. He brushed off the urge and tried to listen to the words coming out of his mouth.

 

"Hey there Danny, the usual if you don't mind." No, of course he didn't mind, never, making Jake's Americano approximately every other morning was the highlight of Danny's day, either that or actually just seeing Jake during his drab work day.

 

"Yeah no problem." He said, taking the money from Jake, letting his fingers linger on his for maybe a smidgen too long.

 

Just as he was turning away Jake stopped him, "Actually, you know what, I'll take an extra shot today, I’ve got a long night ahead of me." is what he said, with undertones that he knew only Danny would understand. Danny did not say anything, and continued to make Jake's order with a pink face.

 

Handing it over Danny said in a hushed tone, "I made it a double shot, I think you may be up later than you think." Jake pursed his lips and smirked.

 

"I'll see you later." Danny said in a low voice, winked, then made his leave, and man did Jake like to watch him go.


End file.
